Decisions and the future hanyou
by Inumaid93
Summary: Kagome decided to leave the Feudal Era, but can what's on the other side of the well in her time change her mind? Please read! I'm not good with summaries!


I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha, but I'm working on it... MWUHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha had disappeared again, Kagome looked around, seeing the soul collectors, she called to Miroku and Sango her goodbyes and kissing Shippou's forehead as she went. Shippou's looked up at her with tears,

"Your leaving us, aren't you Kagome," she couldn't lie to him, not Shippou so she whispered hoarsely,

"Yes, Shippou, it's time I stay in my own time where I belong," she hugged all of her friends goodbye one last time, this time for good. They all cried together and when she left, she went to go find Inuyasha.

When she got to the clearing, she saw Inuyasha with him "beloved" Kikyo, talking to her, but she couldn't quite make it out. Then she saw the unthinkable. Kikyo pulled Inuyasha into a smothering kiss, not able to ever refuse her, Inuyasha kissed back. Tears rolled down Kagome's face, here was the man she had loved for years, kissing his ex girlfriend right in front of her and he didn't even take the time to sniff the air around them. He pulled way and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had seen enough... She walked into the clearing where Inuyasha was embracing Kikyo in his arms. She had seen all she needed, this was it.

Now was the time for her to finally just go home forever, never to return again. She tapped his shoulder, and when he turned his eyes went wide, "Kagome... How much did you see?"

"I saw enough thank you, here, take the jewel, I don't need it. Wish Kikyo back alive and turn into a human or full demon, which ever. Well, Inuyasha, this is my final goodbye," she put the jewel in his hand and began walking away, him following on her heels

"What do you mean 'final goodbye' Kagome?"

"It's obvious, don't you think? I'm going back to my time and I'm sealing the well, you get to be with Kikyo and be happy Inuyasha," she had finally reached the well, forcing a smile as she threw one leg over before Inuyasha caught her arm,

"Kagome, wait-" he was cut off my a smothering kiss from our favorite miko,

"I love you Inuyasha, never forget that, I want you to be happy. So, go on, make your wish, be with Kikyo, and be happy for all eternity, I know that's what you want," she smiled then jumped into the well without another word.

When the electric blue faded and she was back in her time, she began to climb up the rope ladder her family had put there so she could get out of the well easier. Only this time, when she reached the top, a clawed hand took hers and yanked her out. Before she could even gasp, she was slammed against something rock hard and really warm, pulling her into a tight embrace. With his arms around her, they stayed like that for a few seconds. Then a finger went under her chin, pulling her face up to meet a pair of golden eyes and was pulled into a smothering, passionate kiss that made her whole body go numb. The clawed hand ran along her every curve, pulling her even closer, until she pushed him away. She gasped for her breath, falling against the well, looking him over once, he was wearing a red wife beater and some, what looked like, old jeans with a black bandana covering his ears. She stared for a while and manages to whisper,

"Inuyasha?..."

"Damn right it's me, who else could turn you on like that, I can smell it from here. Glad to know I always had that affect on you, even when your madder than hell"

"But how?..." She went wide eyed, then she scowled and scoffed, "how's Kikyo? I suppose you got married and mated?"

"She probably in hell right now, cursing up at me for choosing to wait 500 years so I could finally just do this," he pulled her into another kiss, this one so passionate, they're both leaning over the side of the well. When he finally pulls away, he says in a completely normal voice, not out of breath at all, "Now, Kagome, babe, I'm going to tell you two things, then your going to get your beautiful little ass back to the Feudal era and make me the happiest fucking hanyou alive, got that?"

"Now just you wait a minute-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I forgot now fiery you were at this age, mating with you really

mellowed you out,"

"Wait a second, you mate me?!" She was so surprised she couldn't help but slip to the floor, while he smirks his cocky trademark smirk,

"For 500 years and going strong babe, with three kids I may add. They all have your eyes you know, just like you always used to dream about when we camped out together. Yes. You finally told me about all those little fantasies you used to have about us, and all have been fulfilled of course, especially the ones you had while you were in heat" he winks at her and she blushes with her jaw dropped. All she can do is stare when he says, "Now, what you just saw was if memory serves was Kinky-hoe, as you call her now, kissing me," she growled a pretty impressive growl for a human, "you growl even better now, but anyway, you took that all wrong babe. She was kissing me GOODBYE, she left for the other world the day you left by my request, without me as you can see. And secondly, I've been madly in love with you for over 500 years, and love you enough to come here today to tell you that if you don't get moving your ass in a few, your going to ruin not only my life forever, but yours too, because Kagome, you alone made me the luckiest, happiest being to ever grace the universe and as far as I know your pretty damn happy too. Now get going and unseal the well before I have to go get you as you are now, trust me, my Kagome will NOT be happy that you didn't listen considering the fact she's carrying our fourth child," her mouth dropped again, she stared into his eyes, completely shocked. He laughs and just as he's about to push her over she says,

"Wait, what happened to Miroku, Sango, and Shippou?"

"Shippou is my business partner believe it or not, along with Miroku, even more surprising, I haven't hit them about 50 years. I wished with the jewel you gave me back then, which is locked in our vault, to have him and Sango live as long as you and I did. Sango and you run a very successful flower shop. I know I know, but Sango is actually really happy with it. As for the SECOND BEST couple to grace the planet, they FINALLY got married and now they have three kids, who will live as long as we will, one of which named Sakura after you, that being your middle named, is getting married to our eldest, Jun, which reminds me..." Then he whispers huskily in her ear, "prepare yourself for one hell of a lot of fun when you get back there," he laughs yet again, kisses her once on the forehead, then pushes her over the edge of the well.

When she got back, Inuyasha yanks her out and slams her to his chest. She could see the anger on his face, but also sees the tears rolling down his face. He buries his nose into her neck, inhaling deeply and whispers through the tears,

"Damn it Kagome, I thought I had lost you, your never ever aloud to go through that well without me again."

"Strange, because the future you is the one who convinced me to come back here,"

"What made you come back here? Back to me?" Kagome smiled at this and said,

"Well, if you had listened, the you from my time came and pulled me out of the well and told me to get my 'beautiful little ass,' back here, Let's just say you were really convincing," But that's all she got to say, because before she could tell him the full story, she was being slammed on the ground. He straddles her and needed to know that this was real, that she was really here for good and whispered,

"Kagome, will you be my mate? Please, I can't lose you, not again" he trails needy kisses down her neck, hypnotizing her, but she finally manages to gasp,

"Yes, Inuyasha, yes," and with that, his lips crash down on hers in a desperate, passionate kiss.

LEMON WARNING, IF YOU DONT LIKE THESE, SKIP OVER IT

Kagome couldn't have been happier in that moment and kissed him back with an equal amount of passion. When he let her breathe, she gasped, but didn't get to breathe long because Inuyasha the second she gasped, gone right back at it, slipping his tongue in her mouth, praying that he never lose her again, and he wouldn't, he just didn't know it yet.

He move his way down, kissing her jaw, then nipping and sucking her neck, leaving little purple bruises in his wake. He tears her shirt off of her with his claws along with the strange cloth covering her breasts. She was just about to sit him, when she realized their position and stopped herself, deciding to yell at him, but she never got to do that because by then his mouth was clasped down on her perk nipple, sucking like a newborn pup. She gasped at the feeling and he licked around it, bucking up, grinding into him as a result. He groans and then takes her other breast in his hand and switching. She gasped and moaned his name over and over, trying to stop herself.

It was music to his ears and needed more, but he couldn't have his Kagome hiding her pleasure could he? He sucked even harder, and whispered,

"Now Kagome if you don't stop trying to hide your pleasure, you won't like the punishment," wondering where he got such confidence, she gave in and moaned, "Inuyasha..". With that he tore her skirt off along with his haori and hamaka, feeling way too over dressed, and kissed her navel, dipping his tongue in and out once. He moved his way down, smelling the intoxicating smell of her arousal, licking his way down her legs. He kissed his way back up, finally getting to her inner thigh. He couldn't take it anymore, she was dripping wet, he could see it through her, 'pant-ees," and clasped his mouth over her clothed womenhood, tearing them off of her and making her scream,

"Inuyasha!" And held in a gasp, realizing to late what she had done,

"Now Kagome, what did I say about that," he said seductively, then before she could do anything else, he stuck his tongue between the folds of her core, lapping away her juices, hearing Kagome gasp and moan to his hearts content. Then he couldn't take it anymore when she moaned, "Inu... I can't take it anymore, take me, please just take me,"

"I don't know," he said as he slipped a finger between her fold, while his thumb rubbed her clit, "why should I?" He teased, knowing her needed her too,

"Because I need you," she said while bucking her hips

"Need me to what,"

"Damn it Inuyasha, just FUCK ME,"

"Good enough, I'm sorry Kagome this is going to hurt,"

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?"

"Two things, one, I know cause I can smell it on you, and two, if you weren't, I would hunt the man who took you down and kill him," and with that, he slammed inside of her. She winced in the pain, but soon pain melted into pleasure and she moaned and bucked her hips, silently telling him to move again. He went at a pace so painfully slow it was killing Kagome, she moaned, "Inu...faster please go faster,"

That was all he needed, with her request, he went faster. A lot faster. She moaned and screamed his name, bucking up, until she almost hit her breaking point. She was almost there... Almost most...

Little did she know he was close to releasing as well. But he would be damned if he released before his mate! So, while he kept his pace, he used his claw to rubbed her clit. Finally, she released and screamed in ecstasy

"INUYASHA,"

Once he felt her release, screaming his name, he let his release escape, along with his demon. His eyes went red and his cheek and forehead got purple markings. Kagome took notice of this before he bite down on her neck, marking her as his, before he rolled over, pulling her to his chest, and pulled his _haori_ over them. His eyes turned back into the amber pools she loved and his markings faded, while he whispered, "sleep now koi, you need the rest,"

"I love you Inuyasha,"

"I love you to mate, and I always will," he whispered, and right before she fell asleep she whispered,

"I know you will," then the two mates fell asleep and for the first time in a long time, Inuyasha slept peacefully

~Le time skip~

500 years later

Inuyasha stepped out of the well house to find his beautiful mate, who was carrying their fourth child for about 2 and a half months now, which is about half way through for demons. He walked up and hugged her, and they both smiled and he said as he bent down to suck her mating mark,

"Mission accomplished. Why don't we go back to the house and celebrate?"

"Horny as usual," she rolled her eyes, loving the feeling he was sending through her, 'damn... He knows that my mating mark is sensitive, he always goes straight there when he gets like this,' but she managed to hide a moan when she said "after 500 years, you never stop do you? That's why we have all these beautiful kids, you can't control yourself,"

"I don't ever hear you telling me no, do I?" He smirked, knowing fully well what he was doing to her, "You of all people koi should know how sensitive these ears of mine are," he said while slipped her hand up to rub one of his ears, trying to even out the playing field, "I'll take that as a yes, but if you don't cut it out, we won't make it to the house," she stopped and drug him to the car,

"Then you better drive fast mate, or else," she whispered seductively and just barely slipped into the passenger seat before he was off, smiling all,the way home thinking, 'damn, I'm soo glad I got Kagome to go back,'.

And that's it! Hope you guys liked it! Review please! Soo sorry it was so hard to read, hopefully my computer didn't glitch this time!


End file.
